My Life
by MoonGoddessRose
Summary: about what i deal with..fake autobiography.i did it in school.i will add more detail later.better than it sounds


**I did this in school.I was on a time limit so...I will add more detail later.** **Anyways it is a fake.... figure....I am not that old. And yes Edward is Edward is EDWARD CULLEN..sort of.** **All human.**

As I look back into my life I am not as satisfied as I have hoped. It is the year 2048 and I am fifty-two years old. I have made some terrible decisions in my life, which I regret so much. From leaving my parents, marrying Max, and accepting Edward's proposal. My life has been full of misunderstandings. I lived my best life when I was in my twenties. I was so young and easily motivated. Even then my life has been miserable.

I was twenty years old and dating Max. Max and I were expecting twins. I know I had made a terrible mistake and did not know how my parents would react. I had to tell my parents I wanted to be engaged to Max. If they accepted Max it would be a huge burden off my back. Hopefully my parents would understand. Max and I had already told his parents, and they were okay with it. His parents probably weren't worried about the pregnancy because Max wasn't having the babies, I was. Also he was twenty-three and I was twenty. It might seem like a short age distance, but I wasn't considered an adult to my parents yet. Well whatever the cost was, Max and I had to break the news and soon.

It was Saturday, Max and I decided it was time. I felt so scared and helpless. A bit queasy I might add. When I woke up I quickly showered and got dressed. I told my parents I was going to my best friend, Edward's house, when I was going to Max's. On the way to Max's I saw Edward in his pajamas. I started laughing. I stopped my black Volvo near the mailbox to say good morning.

"Nice look! How's it going?" I said.

"Very funny! It is fine I guess. Where you heading?"

"Over to Max's."

"Oh come on again? You could have had me you know."

"Oh Edward. You know I have feelings for you but…"

"Max and the brats?"

"They're not brats and yes."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Your parents are going to give it to you."

"Edward…."

"Okay, okay. I have to go anyways."

"Oh Edward, don't be like that."

"No, I am not mad, I swear. It's just the pajamas. A bit uncomfortable. It's like 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh okay."

I slowly walked to my car while Edward walked back home. I suddenly remembered I forgot to say good morning. He was not that far away so I yelled, "Hey Edward!" he turned around, "Good morning!"

"Oh yeah, you forgot didn't you? It's good evening by the way."

"I love you!" I yelled as I got into my car.

"More than Max?"

"Somehow." I said as I started the engine. I could tell he started laughing as I drove off. He probably even dropped the mail. I loved Edward somehow. He had always been there for me, and I had always had feelings for him. His black cropped hair and hazel eyes, but Max got in the way. I know it wasn't Max's fault, it was all mine. Everything in my life was wrong.

As if on cue, when I arrived at Max's he was barely coming out of his house. He turned around and smiled, as he made his way to my car. Then he hopped into the passengers seat silently and clicked on his seatbelt. I drove back to my house and when we finally arrived we took off our seatbelts and got off. When I got near Max he held my hand slightly tight. We stopped at doorway and I got my keys and opened the door. We stepped inside, and then mom spotted Max.

"Oh, hi Max," mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia."

"How have you been Max?"

"I have been good. How about you?"

"Well me too."

There was silence for a moment and I could not stand it any longer so I made the first move to go to the kitchen. Max and mom followed me. I had to do this and get over it.

"Mom I have something to say," I said.

"Oh what it is sweetie?" my mom responded.

"Yes please tell us," dad said, coming into the kitchen.

"Well, Max and I have been dating for quite a while and we think it's time to get settled," I said to them.

"Max, can you excuse us for a moment," mom said. He made his way to our living room, and when mom saw he was far away she started.

"What are you thinking, Cynthia?!"

"Nothing, I just think Max and I should move on."

"What! You are only twenty!"

"Mom…"

"Don't...mom me, Cynthia! You know I don't want you to move out until you are twenty-one!"

"But mom!"

"Are you pregnant?!"

"What?'

"Are you pregnant?!" she repeated.

There was silence in the room for a couple of moments.

"Mom…."

"Cynthia…answer my question!"

"Yes."

I felt regretful of ever saying that word. My mom's face turned as pale as snow, and then she started crying. My dad still looking shocked went to comfort my mom. They slowly left the kitchen and Max came in and came toward me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and said, "Pack now." I obeyed him as if he were my master and I his slave. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and packed my bags. When I was done I walked downstairs with my bags almost at the point of tears. I saw my parents sitting on the couch, my mom still teary-eyed. Suddenly dad surprised me by saying, "Is this what you want?" I nodded and dad said, "Max is outside."

I waved goodbye as I headed outside. I got outside and Max was waiting for me in my car. I walked very quick and put my bags in my trunk. Then I got in the passengers seat. I did not know what to say so it was silent the whole ride until we reached his house. He turned off the engine and got all my bags while I waited for him by the door. Then he came to the door and opened it. I stepped inside while he carried my bags into his living room. I closed the door and looked around.

Max then returned to my side and said, "What now?" I kept silent for a minute and said, "I need some time to think." He nodded and gave me my car keys. I made my way up to his room forgetting my bags. I went into his room and started thinking about everything. I started crying and sobbed for a long time. I finally wore myself out and fell asleep. When I woke up my bags were already in the room. I did not know if I would ever see my parents again and started to worry. At night I took a shower and slept in Max's bed. He slept by my side gently rubbing my head as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Max was downstairs. I changed quickly and ran downstairs to meet Max. He was eating cereal and I sat beside him. We talked about our wedding for quite a while. At the end of our conversation he gave me an engagement ring. I was so thrilled; I gave him a big hug and a kiss. I was so happy at that instant my miserable life had no trace in my mind.

After my happy moment had passed I told Max I wanted to go to Edward's. He said yes, but looked a bit uncertain. On the way out I gave Max another kiss and told him I loved him. I got into my Volvo and drove over to Edward's. When I got there, I got off, closed my car, and went to ring his bell. Edward answered and told me to come in. I stepped inside while he ran to get the phone.

When he came back I could see excitement in his eyes, so I asked him why he looked so happy. Edward told me his girlfriend, Marianna, called him and she had accepted his engagement ring. I gave him a puzzled look because I didn't know Edward had proposed to Marianna. He explained to me that he wanted to keep it a surprise. I told him that Max and I were also planning to get married.

He looked so thrilled and I looked so sad. I suddenly felt tempted to kiss him. I did not know why though. Without thinking I got up to his face and started kissing him. It felt so good and nice, just as I imagined it. I stopped for a breath and looked away. I felt so embarrassed.

Edward then spoke to me and said, "Jealous?"

"No, I am not jealous, Edward."

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, I have always wanted to kiss you…"

"Come on you know you liked it."

"Okay, I did, but I need to save these lips for Marianna."

"Oh my gosh, Edward, I am so sorry. I had forgotten."

"It's okay. I won't tell Max, if you don't tell Marianna."

I agreed and we talked about our weddings. We planned a double wedding and I agreed to tell Max. Edward also agreed to tell Marianna. I left his house and went back to Max's. I told Max about the double wedding and he said it was okay. Edward later called and told me Marianna was okay with it also. We took four weeks getting ready. Then came the big day.

Edward's wedding was at the same time as ours. We also had our parties at the same time and place when it was over. Some months after Max and I got settled in a new house and we were soon expecting our twins. Our twins were born one month after we moved into our house. As for Edward he had also found a house and expecting a girl. As for my parents I had no idea, I thought I never know.

After ten years, I turned thirty. My twins Carslie and Gissele had grown healthy and strong. I had not heard anything from my parents and still thought I never would. As for Edward we still kept in touch but not as frequently. Max and I were still together until that tragic day.

Max was driving to work in the morning and I had gotten into a fight with him. Luckily for me he did not return that day. I thought he had stayed with his parents for a while, but after three days I began to get worried. I got the message that Max had passed away a couple of days later. I felt so guilty and told my twins dad had passed away.

Also that same year Edward had told me he wanted to divorce Marianna and marry me. I did not accept and told him that he should stay with her. He seemed really upset about me not accepting his proposal, but I told him it was too soon for me. Edward seemed to understand and did not bring up the subject over the next eight years when I was thirty-eight. When I was thirty-eight Edward had already left his wife because she treated him badly and his girl was grown-up. My twins were also grown-up. Edward tried his luck with me again and this time I accepted.

We got married when we were in our forties. It was the happiest moment in my life since Max's death. I moved in with Edward leaving my house to my twins. Edward's daughter had bought an apartment, so we were pretty lonely most of the time. Edward and I always talked about our twenties. I realized why I hadn't married Edward instead of Max in those first months together.

Edward and I were very happy together until we had found out, Edward's lovely daughter, Bella, had been killed in a high school shooting. It was the only day I had seen Edward so sad.

We went to her funeral a week later. We grieved for her over a month, until we settled down.

Then everything was back to normal, or so we thought.

Some years passed and Edward and I had grown old and pretty weak. My twins still looked after us. When I turned fifty, Edward and the twins planned a huge birthday party. It was so exciting. The only thing that bothered me was that all the balloons read fifty. It was still very sweet of Edward and the twins. Then I remembered my parents. I remembered all the birthday parties they had done for me. I had still not heard any news form them and thought I never would since thirty years had passed.

I was wrong. One day I got a mysterious phone call. I thought I recognized the number, but I was not sure. Out of curiosity I picked up the phone, and answered. "Hello?" I said.

"Oh hi, is Cynthia there?" said an old female voice.

"It is her."

"Oh my goodness! It is me Cynthia. Your mom?"

I was so surprised I never thought she would ever call. I began to cry. Who knew she would call when I was fifty-one, she was probably like seventy!

"I am so sorry baby," mom said.

"Mom it is okay. I am very sorry too."

"No need to explain. Max told us everything."

"Max?"

"Yes he was right here awhile ago."

"Mom are you okay?"

"Oh yes, why would you say that?"

"Ummm….mom. Max passed away many years ago."

"Cynthia?"

"Yes?"

"Max was here."

I was so scared. Even though I was scared, I talked to my mom for hours and found out many things. I even found out dad had died from a stroke, I also felt guilty for that. I told her my story and she told me hers. Later that day, I had to finally hang up and told her I would keep in touch.

Here I am today fifty-two years old. I do not know how I have put up with this so called life. I do not know how I have survived this long, you would have thought I would have committed suicide by now, but I didn't. That proves how weird life is. Hopefully I would live many more years with my dear husband Edward. I know I will live the rest of my life regretfully, but I have learned it is okay. I am human and I make mistakes. That is how life works.


End file.
